entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Coraline
Coraline is explorin' ur mansion. Canon history Coraline is an imaginative eleven year old girl who enjoys exploring new places, has a short entertainment span for sitting-down activities, and appreciates the rare moment where an adult will actually listen to her. She recently moved into the main flat of a divided-up house with her parents, who are typically too busy working out of the home and settling into a new routine to pay her very much mind. Her eccentric neighbors are two retired actresses Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible in the downstairs flat, who tell her fortunes and invite her to tea, and Mr. Bobo in the attic, who is training his mice to perform a circus. In the last week of summer before school begins, a rainstorm interrupts Coraline's exploring of her new outdoor surroundings. Since bothering her parents earns her no positive attention, she sets out to learn the house top to bottom and finds a locked door in the drawing room that opens with an ominous black key, and has only has a brick wall behind it. When her mother leaves her alone in the house to do a grocery run, Coraline decides to investigate the door again...behind it this time, she finds a tunnel to a parallel universe where everything seems too good to be true, grown ups are a lot more interesting, and her other-parents shower her with affection and attention. The Other-people, however, all have buttons for eyes...and implore her to stay with them and sew in a pair for herself. ...This doesn't sit particularly easily with Coraline, so she returns home a little shaken. She waits alone in the house, and her parents do not return home, so she falls asleep in their bed, waiting for them. The local stray cat shows up to wake her in the middle of the night, leading her to one of the mirrors where she sees a vision of her parents, trapped, and knows they have been kidnapped on the other side. Mustering her bravery, she and the cat venture behind the door once more to recover them. This time, she is wary of her button-eyed parents' warm reception, rather like a fly that is beginning to sense the stickiness of a spiders' web. The cat explains that this is a world of the Other Mother's creation, but she cannot really create, only weave a parody of the real world. Coraline's defiance towards the Other Mother earns her a few hours discipline in a hidden chamber behind the mirror, where she discovers three spirits of children previously captured by the "Beldam". They warn Coraline that after accepting her false love, the Other Mother will drain her soul away, like theirs. She learns their souls have been hidden as objects around the house, and that her seeing stone may be the key to finding them. And so Coraline strikes a bargain with her Other Mother, to be allowed to play an 'exploring game, a finding-things game' to recover both her parents and the souls of the spirit-children. This takes her on a creepy and dangerous search of the house and grounds, where the beldam's illusions begin to unravel and show their true colors. Coraline's resourcefulness and bravery takes her far, however, and in the end she completes her scavenger hunt, saves her real parents, outwits her Other Mother, and returns home with the cat as a new friend. However, the Other Mother's hand follows her back, and means to reclaim the black key before Coraline can make sure it is never discovered again. The night before she arrives in the mansion, the released souls of the ghost children appear to her in a dream, thanking her for setting them free and warning her that she is not yet free from danger. However, they reassure her that she has enough wisdom, luck and courage to bear this burden. ...Coraline awakens in Wonderland's mansion. Entranceway history Her first week in the mansion, Coraline became entangled with the affairs of Mirror Saix's unapproved visit. Pitying him, she helped him hide in the gardens, and when other mirrors arrived to retrieve him, she tried to outwit Fakir's mirror, but fell prey to one of his tragic stories. Sora's Antiform attacked her in the hedge maze and stole her heart, which was recovered by Riku for her revival. Since then, she's spent most of her time in the mansion exploring it's many rooms and scouring every inch of the grounds for adventure and something to do. When she's not making lemonade stands, discovering game rooms or arranging midnight pancake parties or searching for room infinity, she's cheerfully nosing around in everyone else's business. She's extremely wary of the mirrorverse, and suspects it's another world created by a beldam similar to the one back home. However, this does not keep her from mustering her bravery and attempting to help Alice. Relationships * America: Makes awesome burgers and fries. She is proud to be a citizen! * Helena Campbell: That older, cooler girlfriend who you somehow find yourself having a lot of common ground with becauseyourewrittenbythesameman. * Mr. Vexen: The authority on everything science ever. * Dean Winchester: The older bro she's never had. * Aang: Can bend things! This is super neat! Coraline's in awe of pretty much everything he does. * Ron Weasley: A good chum! Even if he's scared of spiders and beats her at chess every time, he can do magic! External links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coraline Wiki *http://community.livejournal.com/entrancelogs/tag/Coraline Category:Characters Category:Coraline